xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Narirama
When Mosco, Ea, and Campari met with Nigrisshi to discuss the rules of the Tournament of Power, Narirama was the first automaton that Nigrisshi introduced to the trio of gods. Nigrisshi went on to describe all of the handy integrated features that were designed to help him to last in the Tournament of Power. As the Tournament began, Narirama used his extendable arms and legs to spin like a top and knocked away the combatants as he went by, including the Kamikaze Fireballs, Dyspo, & Cabba, until both of his arms were quickly disabled by Hit and Basil, much to Nigrisshi's shock. Later on, Hit blasted away both of Narirama's arms and gave him the choice of how he wanted to be eliminated. The robot attempted to blast him with his Energy Cannon, only for Hit to knock him out of the ring with a single flick of the finger during a Time-Skip. Power A super survival specifications modified warrior recruited by Nigrisshi in order to participate in the Tournament of Power, he was upgraded for the tournament prior to it.1 His primary trait is his ability to avoid falling off the ring at all costs, though he is also quite powerful, with his spinning attack being strong enough to send the likes of Dyspo, base Cabba, the base form Kamikaze Fireballs, Shosa, Murisam and Methiop flying. However, he was stopped in his tracks by Hit and damaged by Basil - who took advantage of the situation. Fighting one on one he was no match for Hit. Techniques and Abilities * Flight1 - Narirama has the ability to levitate and fly through his cyber powers. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Super Survival Mode: Narirama was modified so he is able to avoid a ring-out in the Tournament of Power. His abilities consist of: ** Iron Claws 1 - Narirama was implemented with iron claws that were meant for him to latch onto the walls in order to prevent him from falling off of the arena. ** Extendable arms and legs 1 - The extendable arms were added as another safety mechanism for the Tournament of Power. The extendable legs can be used in combination with the arms to execute a spinning attack to knock away foes. It is possible that this attack is powerful enough to chip off the surface of the battle arena made of Kachi Katchin as fragments of a certain material were seen to be blown away during this attack. ** Super Suction Cups 1 - To ensure no faults, Narirama was implanted with these super suction cups to latch himself onto the arena in case his iron claws were somehow cut off during the battle. One potential of this function is that unlike magnets, it will allow the user to attach to the ring regardless of what materials composing the battlefield. * Energy Cannon - Narirama is capable of firing an energy cannon by charging his body's energy core, however this takes some time.2 Voice actors * Japanese: Takeshi Kusao Battles * Narirama vs. Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil * Narirama vs. Hit Trivia * Narirama's name is a pun on Marinara sauce marinara. * Despite of being introduced as one of the top warriors of Universe 3 and having the complete trust of Nigrisshi, he was the second to be defeated, with relative ease, by Hit. Coincidentally, Nigrisshi was the first. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Energy Projection Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Limb Expansion Category:Flight Category:Robots Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Martial Artist Category:Extradimensional Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Warrior Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Killed In Action Category:Murdered Category:Shonen Jump Category:Team Universe 3 Category:Characters who know techniques